gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Hedorah
Hedorah (ヘドラ, 'Hedora'), also known as the Smog Monster, is a kaiju from the 1971 film Godzilla vs. Hedorah (titled Godzilla vs the Smog Monster in the U.S.). The monster was named for hedoro, the Japanese word for sludge, vomit, slime or chemical ooze. Description Hedorah is a monster from outer space who fed on pollution. In its first form, it resembled a tadpole. In its second form, it resembled a quadrupedal reptile. Its third form was like a flying saucer, and its final form took on a humanoid shape. Hedorah can reproduce asexually, can combine with and separate from other species, and does not need oxygen to survive. History Hitching a ride to Earth on a passing meteorite, a strange entity took refuge in the pollution-filled waters of Japan. Exposed to tremendous amounts of toxic material and sludge, the alien evolved into a new form of life. Quickly growing and evolving, they became gigantic, having sufficient size and strength to destroy ships! As the country watched the events unfold in total awe, Dr. Yano hoped to locate and study the strange phenomenon with his son. As Ken waited on shore, the tadpole-like giant burst from the water! The child held up his knife, cutting it as it leaped overhead. When it splashed back into the depths, the boy’s hand had been lightly burned by the sulfuric body of the mutation. Once back in the water, the swimming thing came across Dr. Yano and severely burned his face, almost killing the man. Dr. Yano managed to survive and make it to shore, warning the world of the terrible danger Hedorah possessed. As he studied bits and parts, it was far too late. The cycle had been started and already it had begun to evolve into a new form! The two reported, tadpole-like Hedorahs had come together, successfully evolving into a new form! Like a frog, the creature was now able to come ashore and search for food on land. The smog monster reared up, breathing in toxic fumes from the smokestacks. As it fed, the sudden roar of Godzilla disturbed its ecstasy, making the beast quickly pull away in fury. The monster king entered the city and quickly attacked, but Hedorah was unlike anything he had ever faced before. In the battle, numerous pieces of Hedorah flung from its body, taking on lives of their own. When Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray, Hedorah’s body suddenly began to spark. Becoming weakened by the prolonged battle, the creature made its escape and dove back into the ocean. Within the city, the severed pieces of Hedorah came together, becoming another monster. It quickly took on yet another new form, becoming a flying saucer-like shape. Its sulfuric acid mist killed hundreds, but Godzilla again challenged it. After Godzilla managed to ground it and punch his hand through its body, Hedorah escaped once more. The creature combined with the other, becoming the largest form of Hedorah yet! When Godzilla finally killed the giant, final form of Hedorah, another smaller one burst from its body. It tried to fly away, but the king of the monsters took to the air himself! He quickly caught up with the smog monster and brought it down, returning it to the massive electrocutes erected at the base of Mount Fuji. With a blast of his ray, Godzilla activated the electrodes and electrocuted the last of the Hedorah, ending their deadly threat forever. The final, most powerful form of Hedorah, it quickly took flight and headed directly toward Mount Fuji! With the aid of Dr. Yano, the self-defenses forces were hard at work erecting a trap to destroy the smog monster using gigantic electrodes designed to dry it out. Upon its arrival, Hedorah was attacked by the monster king Godzilla once again. Enraged that he had yet to slay the alien mutant, Godzilla unleashed all of his fury upon it. As the battle raged, Hedorah hit Godzilla with its toxic laser, allowing it to move toward a nearby group of youth whom were watching the battle. They tried defending themselves with torches, but Hedorah easily killed most of them before Godzilla returned to action. The two collided again, but nothing the monster king could do could stop it. Hedorah managed to topple the saurian and carry him off, dropping him hundreds of feet through the air. As Godzilla rolled down the mountainside and remained stuck in a large crevice, Hedorah landed nearby and began to fill the pit with mud! As Godzilla struggled, the self-defense forces finished erecting the electrodes and began to drop bombs of pure oxygen on Hedorah, hoping that it’d hurt the strange kaiju. As Hedorah was distracted, Godzilla managed to escape the mud and tackle the smog monster. The two began to roll down the mountainside, eventually smashing through the power lines and cutting off the electricity of the electrodes. Hedorah again put Godzilla down with its toxic laser, but the military began to lure it toward the electrodes as a new source of power was put together. Drawn between the electrodes via headlights from vehicles, the smog monster was suddenly hit by Godzilla! The monster king fired his atomic ray into the electrodes, bouncing the energy back and forth between the structures. Hedorah screamed in misery as it was unable to escape, its body quickly dehydrating. The smog monster fell, finally defeated by the hands of Godzilla. The saurian reached into the charred remains, pulling out two egg-like sacs from its body. With a roar, Godzilla again activated the electrodes, burning the sacs to ash. As the monster king continued to make sure the entity was killed, a smaller Hedorah suddenly launched from its body, but like the others, the monster king killed it. With the combined might of mankind and the monster king, not even the Hedorah could withstand. Fanon Info Category:MonstersCategory:Toho KaijuCategory:Monsters living on Goji IslandCategory:AliensHedorah lives on Goji Island.Category:Kaiju Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters Category:Villains